Farseer (AuthorOfSurvival Fanfic)
Rated: PG-13 One-shot based on Ra'Kayla's arrival. Farseer It had been a good day when Savannah came to Chima. Her twin sister had just gotten a boyfriend, judging by the image, a cute one, while Savannah herself had gotten herself a new backpack for her upcoming college classes, she had been so excited. And then it happened. She tripped while walking up stairs, possibly from an outside force, and fell through them in a blue flash. In roughly three seconds, she heard a statement in a melodic voice, saying: "This is your time Wanderer, you are chosen." Then Savannah was on her back, the sun shining through the treetops above her. "What." She said flatly, trying to comprehend what had just happened. She didn't notice her wings and tail, or any other changes, she was too confused as she tried to work out what was going on. After a couple minutes of contemplation, she sat up, looking around. She was in a lush, green jungle, the world around her buzzed with life she hadn't heard before. Then she noticed herself. Her hands and most of her skin was a royal purple, obscured by black feathers along her torso, arms, head, and thighs. Her shins and feet had black scales. Her talons, she corrected herself, looking at them. They were tipped with a glossy black nail, her hands were too, she noticed. After a second of discovering her beak, she noticed her two new limbs and appendage. A pair of wings and a tail, the same black as the rest of her feathers, jutted out where her shoulderblades and tailbone were, respectively. One final stroke of her beak confirmed it, she was a Raven. "This is, an interesting dream." She said to herself as she stood, unused to her new talons and legs. The ground beneath was hard and rocky, but somewhat smooth, it was strange. "Hello?" She called out, not expecting a response. "Hold on, I'll be right there!" A masculine voice cried out, sounding above and to her right. "Who are you? Where am I?" She asked, laughing out loud, not expecting any answers. An Owl landed in front of her, a mixture of human and beast, he stood proudly, clearly in his prime, and had a gentle smile on his face. His eyes shone with excitement, and he exuded energy. "I am Osmond, Wanderer, and this place is called Chima." He said gently, messing with something behind his back, facing her the whole time. "Right, so soon I'll wake up and you'll be a memory." Savannah said, laughing again. As she noticed the serious look on Osmond's face, her laugh died down. "I don't know what you're thinking, heck, I don't know your name, but this isn't a dream, like you, I used to wish it was, not so much anymore." Osmond said, pulling a pile of silver plating out. "You might want these." He said sheepishly, making her look down. Noticing her lack of clothing, her eyes shot upward as she blushed, before she slapped him. Following through, she grabbed the metal like material and began to figure out how to don it. "You might want help Wanderer." Osmond said, his voice sounding slightly wet. "I'm good, and my name is Savannah." She said, finally slipping first the bottom, then the top, onto herself. She fitted everything to her liking, then turned around. Osmond was on the ground, bleeding lightly from the mouth, and looking away. "I'm sorry, I just don't like being looked at while I'm not wearing anything." Savannah said, bending down to examine him. "It's fine." He said before coughing. Blood hit the ground in ruby drops as he did so, giving Savannah a reason for concern. "Clearly you're not alright." Savannah noted as Osmond wiped his beak. "I am, I'm a Wanderer like you, and we have a tendency to heal quickly, heck, one guy stabbed himself once, he was walking and talking the next day." Osmond explained, standing. He was a good half head taller than Savannah, she realized. "So, an explanation would be good." Savannah said. Osmond sighed, then began to recite what sounded like a company statement. "Welcome to Chima, World of mystery and wonder blah blah, I'm not responsible for death slash grotesque maiming." He said, speaking quickly. "Wait, WHAT?!" Savannah exclaimed. "It'd be better if I explained it on the way to my home." Osmond said, pointing in a general direction. Savannah strode through the underbrush, flying did not feel natural to her, and she wasn't going to push it. Osmond had elected to walk with her, and was explaining Chima and the Wanderers to the best of his ability to the confused Raven. “That’s nice and all, but when can I go home?” She asked, watching a bug fly by, buzzing loudly. If she had been watching Osmond, she would have noticed him contort his face in a strange faction before returning to normal. “We can’t go home.” He said calmly. It hit Savannah like a hammer, everything she had done, school, her life, everything, was destroyed with four simple words. However, she didn’t break down and start bawling, it wasn’t like her. She took a situation and ran with it, and that was what she was going to do now. “So, if that’s the case, what do Wanderers do?” She asked, watching as Osmond wacked a bush down with his staff. “Raven Wanderers are usually raiders or thieves.” Osmond said, quickly adding another under his breath. “Or con-men.” He said. Behind him, Savannah gave him a cold stare, before asking her next question. “Am I expected to be anything special? The way you’re making it out, it sounds like Wanderers are special.” She said. “They are, but Ravens are the second most common, behind Wolves. And that reminds me, I have two things, first, you need a new name, second, what year are you from?” Osmond asked as the two came to a clearing. “It was twenty-eighteen before I left, why? And why do I need a new name?” Savannah questioned, wondering why he was asking. “For the year, I’m trying to work out a timeline, kind of difficult when the last guy I brought in was a pirate from the seventeen hundreds. As for the name, every tribe has a naming system, and yours doesn’t fit at the moment, how does Ra’Kayla sound?” He asked, opening a hidden door in a tree as Savannah followed, unbelieving that she was actually going through with the insanity she was seeing. “I guess so, sure.” Ra’Kayla said, following Osmond as he began to climb up the stairs. “So, last but not least, are you angry with me?” Osmond asked, making Ra’Kayla laugh nervously. “No, I don’t know what life is like here yet, it might be pleasant.” She said optimistically.